fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Tahmina180/Kingsley's Custolimination Chapter 23: What Is This Answer?
Kingsley: Welcome back, my dearest folks! Last episode, the contestants ran a blindfolded race. Of course they couldn't tell who was and wasn't bypassing them, but yeah. It looks like last episode was the final time we do our traditional elimination style. You wanna know why? Because for this episode, I will NOT be guiding the contestants! As a matter of fact, they're not even here with me right now! They're somewhere else in which our writer writing this chapter will show you. She knows everything, not me. Haha. But anyways! Find out who's going to leave and who's going to stay today on Kingsley's! Custooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooolimination! The scene pans to a stage with a purple curtain facing the audience, who are the eliminated contestants from earlier. "Ladies and gentlefolks, be ready to give it up for the one and only, most likely full of baloney.... Foooooooooooooooooooooooooooodiniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!" (the whole crowd claps and cheers as the curtain separates away, revealing Foodini and the remaining contestants standing behind stands) Foodini: Thank you, thank you audience, you're all the best! And I'd also like to thank you for joining us on this special situation happening right now, because today, you are about to breathe the same air as our six contestants your eyes are showing you. As you can see, they are divided into two groups of three, making them six in total. Why don't you all introduce yourselves, Team A? Scarlett: Hi. I'm Scarlett. Willow: Yo, what's up? My name's Willow. Olivia: And this is Olivia. Foodini: Now Team B, tell me your names. Cooper: My name is Cooper. Robby: Arrrrrgh! Robby! Tohru: Watashi no namae wa Tohru desu. Foodini: Um.... I'll take that. Anyways! Contestants, for your second to last challenge, we're gonna do everybody's favorite game, and that is... Jeopardy!!!! (the whole crowd explodes with cheers and claps) Foodini: You all may know about the rules to Jeopardy. But for this one, each question will be related to the Papa Louie society. You are divided into teams because this is meant to determine which three contestants will be eligible to enter the grand finale. But make sure you answer EVERY question in the form of a question! Cooper: I'm a little bit nervous. Robby: Don't be scared, Cooper. It'll only be a game. Foodini: Okay folks! Let me get the Jeopardy screen up on this here screen thingamajig. when Foodini pulls up the Jeopardy screen, this pops up: Foodini: Cooper, you make the first pick! Cooper: Hmmmmm... I'll go with customers for 400. Foodini: Alrighty then! Here is the first question. This customer was the first female customer to receive a Flipdeck. Foodini: If you wanna answer, hit that good ol' buzzer! Scarlett: (hits the buzzer) Foodini: Oh, Scarlett! Your answer, madam. Scarlett: Who is Quinn? Foodini: Yes! You got it! Your team gets 400 points! Team A: 400 Team B: 0 Foodini: Now, Robby of Team B, make your pick. Robby: I'll go with ingredients for 600. This ingredient is a topping that is unlocked with Skylar in Papa's Bakeria. Tohru: Hmmmmmm... Cooper: I know this one! (hits the buzzer) What are pistachios? Foodini: Correct-among-do! Your team gets 600 points! Team A: 400 Team B: 600 Now, Willow of Team A, which do you choose? Willow: Customers for 200. This customer made their first appearance in Papa's Pizzeria HD as a closer. Scarlett: (hits the buzzer) LePete? Foodini: Oh, I am so sorry, but you were supposed to answer that in a form of a question! Scarlett: Darn it. Foodini: What about you, Team B? Tohru: (hits the buzzer) Who is LePete? Foodini: Yes! You got it! You got 200 points! Team A: 400 Team B: 800 Tohru: Gah-meh-ree-a ni roku-hyaku! Foodini: I beg your pardon? Tohru: Um... Gamerias for 600. This is the Gameria where skipping tutorials first took place. Robby: Tohru, do you know this one? Tohru: You answer the question. Robby: Oh, alright. (hits the buzzer) What is uh.... Papa's Bakeria? Foodini: Yes! You got it! Team A: 400 Team B: 1200 Olivia: Let's not have my friend rebel against us! I wanna do a bigger challenge! HOLIDAYS FOR 1000! This holiday is known for being celebrated on September 19th, according to the developers of Flipline Studios. Olivia: It doesn't show anything about customers favoring or anything... Willow: Exactly! 1000 point questions are always the hardest! Olivia: You answer it, Willow. Willow: (presses the buzzer) What is... um... Foodini: Stuck? Willow: Oooh! What is Pirate Bash? Foodini: Correct! Team A: 1400 Team B: 1200 Tohru: Misuku ni roku-hyaku kudasai. Foodini: I beg your pardon? Tohru: Oh, misc for 600. This is the reason why Customer Cravings has not been included as of Papa's Cupcakeria. (hint: what was the new major permanent feature that appeared in that Gameria?) Robby: (hits the buzzer) What is the concept of customers' orders changing during the holidays? Foodini: Correct! Team A: 1400 Team B: 1800 Willow: No! We cannot let them beat us! Let's go for ingredients for 400! This ingredient is a holiday-exclusive pourable topping during New Year. Willow: That's easy! (hits the buzzer) What is X Flavor Drizzle, in other words, X Flavor Sauce as it appears in Papa's Sushiria? Foodini: Correct! Team A: 1800 Team B: 1800 Robby: Gamerias for 800, please. This Gameria is the first game to feature the dining room. Robby: No wonder that's an 800! I don't even remember much of this stuff. Cooper: Uh.... what is... Papa's Pancakeria? Foodini: Wrong answer! Team A, you give it a shot. Olivia: What is Papa's Pastaria? Foodini: Correct, yeah! Team A: 2600 Team B: 1800 Olivia: I want to do ingredients for 200! Scarlett: Are you crazy? That's too less! Olivia: I don't care. Let's just do it! This ingredient is the Flipline version of the popular manufactured candy item, M&Ms. Olivia: (hits the buzzer hard) YUM N' M'S! Foodini: That was not in the form of a question. Olivia: WHAT?! I got too pumped! Tohru: Nani ga-- sorry, um, what are Yum N' M's? Foodini: I don't mind your Japanese young lady, as long as it translates to the correct thing. But yes! You are correct! Team A: 2600 Team B: 2000 Cooper: Let's give ourselves a challenger and do Gamerias for 1000! These are at least 3 Gamerias where Radlynn was featured as a closer. Tohru: San gemu? Hai! (hits the buzzer) Kapukeekria to Pasutaria to Donatoria wa nan desu ka? Foodini: Cooooooooooooooooooorrect! Cooper: I thought Foodini didn't know Japanese. Foodini: Oh, I am a bit familiar with Japanese you know. Team A: 2600 Team B: 3000 Willow: Holidays for 600. This holiday is what Deano favors in Papa's Pancakeria To Go and Papa's Wingeria To Go. Olivia: What is Portallini Feast? Foodini: Sorry! But that's wrong! Team B? Cooper: What is Thanksgiving? Foodini: Correct! Team A: 2600 Team B: 3600 Scarlett: Let's do miscellaneous for 1000! It's the highest we can go. This is the name of the Romano Family Quartet's first single. Olivia: How are we supposed to know that?! Willow: I don't know. None of the Romanos were in this game. Scarlett: I know! (hits the buzzer) What is "A Walk in the Field?" Foodini: Correct! Yes! Team A: 3600 Team B: 3600 Tohru: How about holidays for 800? This holiday was unlocked with Mindy in Papa's Cupcakeria To Go and with Foodini in Papa's Donuteria. Cooper: I know this one! What is Big Top Carnival? Foodini: Correct! Team A: 3600 Team B: 4400 (I'm not gonna bother typing the rest of the jeopardy thing so I'm just gonna wing it for the rest of this until it hits the final round) This character is Julep's great-grandfather. Olivia: Who is Cornelius Powder? Team A: 4400 Team B: 4400 In this Gameria, specials were first introduced. Robby: What is Papa's Cheeseria? Team A: 4400 Team B: 4600 This customer did not appear in any of the games until the final game. Willow: Fernanda! Tohru: No, no! Who IS Fernanda? Team A: 4400 Team B: 5400 This customer is known for being a music agent. Cooper: Who is Janana? Team A: 4400 Team B: 6000 This ingredient is a standard dough mixable that is unlocked on the sixth day of Summer Luau in Papa's Scooperia. Olivia: What is Citrus Zest? Team A: 5200 Team B: 6000 This customer only made his appearance in 4 games as a closer. (hint: he favored Lucky Lucky Matsuri in Sushiria) Tohru: Mayor Mallow wa dare desu ka? Team A: 5200 Team B: 7000 This fry ingredient was used in the Atomic Twist's special in Papa's Wingeria To Go. Scarlett: What are curly fries? Team A: 5200 Team B: 7000 This Gameria comes after Papa's Pizzeria. Robby: What is Papa's Burgeria? Team A: 5200 Team B: 7200 This was the year when Flipline Studios was first founded. Willow: What is 2004? Team A: 5600 Team B: 7200 This holiday is what Utah has her majority favorite. Cooper: What is Summer Luau? Team A: 5600 Team B: 7400 This holiday is the first holiday to be unlocked in Papa's Pastaria. Olivia: Ooh! Ooh! What is Chilifest? Team A: 6000 Team B: 7400 This is the name of Tony's wife. Tohru: Who is Mandi? Team A: 6000 Team B 7600 Foodini: And we are done with aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaall the questions and earning points! Team A has a total of 6000 points, and Team B has 7600. Team A, how much do you bet to Team B if you get the final jeopardy question correct? Olivia: You know what? I don't care if I don't make it to the grand finale, I will bet everything! Foodini: Alright! Contestants, for this final question, you are to write your answer. And it has to be in the form of a question! Are you ready? Everyone: Yes, Foodini! Foodini: Let me pull up this here screen.... alright! Here it is! This is the name of the segment where Matt and Tony post fan art regarded towards their content they make. Foodini: You have 30 seconds to discuss and write your final answer! Robby: Oh god! Oh god! Oh god! Cooper: I never thought of that... Tohru: I think I know what it is! Willow: Olivia, do you know what it is? Olivia: I check the Flipline blog sometimes, but not often! Scarlett: I DON'T KNOW THIS ONE, GOD! Olivia: I know it has to do with Peggy... Tohru: Peggy's... fan art... something? Robby: Peggy's fan art mashup? Cooper: No no no! I think I have the exact name for it! (writes it on the screen thingy) Willow: This is insane, why do we keep getting the answers wrong? Now we're gonna lose thanks to all of you! Olivia: Don't worry! I'll just make a guess to what the name of the segment could be! Foodini: And time! Teams, show me your answers. (they both show up the answers to Foodini. Team A's answer said, "What is Fanart Round-up", while Team B said, "What is Peggy's Fan Art Round Up?") Foodini: It looks like..... Team B got the correct answer, and their total is now up to a whopping total of 13600 points!!! Tohru: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH! Ichi-man san sen roku-hyaku pointo! Foodini: This means Team A, Olivia, Willow, Scarlett, you will now be transported to the hotel where the eliminated contestants go in 3... 2... 1... (the floor under their feet opens and they all fall into the hole) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! Foodini: Well folks, that's gonna wrap up today's episode! Kingsley: (pops out of the stage) Hey! That's my line! Foodini: What do you mean? I was only filling for you for this episode! Kingsley: I was supposed to say that! Foodini: Let me do it this time! So yeah, that's gonna wrap it up. Stay tuned to see which contestant will be the official winner of the game, Kingsley: On Kingsley's! Both: Custooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooolimination! Okay everybody, this is the moment you've all been waiting for. You are now going to vote for one of these three contestants to be marked as the OFFICIAL winner of Kingsley's Custolimination! We've come a very long way with this series, so this is how it ends! So go ahead and vote while you can, voting will end on 3/22/19! Tohru Cooper Robby Category:Blog posts